Honest Conversations
by lissianne
Summary: A BAMDAMMMster prompt, "I am not a prude."


I own nothing of Major Crimes. I only borrow the characters from time to time.

A BAMDAMMMster prompt, "I am not a prude."

Honest Conversations

The restaurant was exceptionally busy for a Thursday afternoon. The usual din of the patrons provided little distraction from the conversation at hand.

Sharon tapped her finger idly on the table as she listened to Andrea drone on.

It had been a nice conversation, one of books, fashion and movies. One that took a turn to dating and sex… the sex that Andy and Sharon weren't having to be exact.

"I don't understand the big deal." Andrea said, "You are attracted to him, right?"

"Oh heavens yes," Sharon said as her face warmed. "It's just complicated."

Andrea shook her head, "Only because you make it that way. Seriously, it would do you good. You've been kind of…"

"Bitchy?" She interrupted and arched a brow.

"It couldn't hurt." Andrea shrugged.

"That's where you're wrong." Sharon pointed a finger for emphasis. "It could hurt everything. Andrea, this may very well be it, and I don't want to mess it up."

"It?"

"You know, my it, my one and only, my happily ever after."

She looked puzzled. The waitress, Dana, brought their drinks and gave Sharon a brief reprieve from this line of conversation.

"Let me get this right, you find him attractive, you think he might be the one, and yet you don't want to have sex with him."

"Of course I want to. Like I said, it's complicated." Sharon took a drink of water for dramatic pause, "we're friends. We're more than friends. We're coworkers. I'm his boss for Pete's sake. I need to get all of these rolls figured out before we throw lovers into the mix."

"How does Andy feel about this?"

As she mixed dressing on her salad, she answered. "He understands. He said he would wait."

"You do realize there is a limit to any man's patience." Andrea said with raised brows. "You might want to step up your game before it's too late."

"If that's what it takes to keep Andy around, then he's not the man I think he is." Sharon took her glasses off and felt the need to rub the bridge of her nose.

"I think you're scared." Andrea stated.

"Of course, I'm scared. I have a lot to lose. Andy is my friend, I don't want to lose that by becoming lovers."

Sensing the shift in Sharon's attitude, Andrea said half- jokingly, "perhaps you're just a prude."

She glared, "I am not now nor have I EVER been a prude."

Andrea took another sip of tea and leaned back in her chair.

"In fact, Jack used to say Superfreak was my theme song."

Andrea reached for a napkin as she choked and coughed. "The Rick James song?"

Sharon smirked a bit at the sight of Andrea snorting iced tea out of her nose.

"It's rather legendary how he called you ice queen, soooo…"

"In the beginning, our relationship was one big roll in the sack." Sharon couldn't help but giggle. "He had a hard time keeping up with me."

"I bet he did." Andrea smirked.

"But then I started working nights, he couldn't handle chasing monsters from under the kids' beds or cleaning up vomit in the middle of the night when they didn't quite make it to the bathroom. You know, real life."

Andrea studied her intently.

"He left me on my own with two children, a stack of bills and a profession I didn't plan on choosing for myself." She bit at her lip, "tell me after that, you're veins wouldn't be a bit icy."

"I'm sorry for bringing this all up," Andrea said, "I can't picture you being the Superfreak."

Sharon let out a deep sigh, "it was before the job, before the kids, before he loved alcohol and gambling more than me." A slightly evil grin spread across her lips, "just because I have to be professional and proper at work doesn't mean the Superfreak side of me isn't alive and waiting for the right time to come out."

Andrea laughed and rolled her eyes, "and how will you know when the time is right?"

"That's just it, I won't." She was lost in her thoughts when Dana started clearing their table and brought her back to the moment. "All I know is that it will be easy. It will be normal. It will be as if it has always been."

"I'm not sure I'm following you."

"One evening we'll come home from dinner and he will still be there for breakfast."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. It won't require any forethought or any afterthought."

"Hmm, maybe so. Look I have to be in court in a half an hour. I can drop you off at PAB." Andrea said as she gathered her things, "think about what I said. Sooner is better than later."

"Oh Andrea, "She shook her head, "It's a beautiful day to walk. Have a good day in court."

Sharon was finishing her water when Dana brought her the bill.

As she patted Sharon on the shoulder, she said, "Follow your heart dear. I'm fairly certain it knows exactly where it's going."

Sharon smiled and nodded while making a mental note to keep her voice lowered during personal conversations.

As she approached the cashier, she saw Andy picking up a take- out order for Provenza and him.

"I had lunch with Andrea. She had to get to court." Sharon said.

"How about I give you a ride," he paused, "back to work."

He paid for his order and Sharon's lunch also.

He caught her staring at him as he started his car.

"What?"

"Nothing," she shrugged, "can I ask you something?"

"You know you can." He replied as he turned the engine off.

"Are you okay with our relationship?" Sharon shifted in her seat, "Are you okay with being old fashioned and taking it slow?"

"I'm okay with whatever way we are together." Andy rubbed her hand. "I'll wait. I'm not going anywhere."

She paused and took a deep breath. "One more thing."

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm a prude?" She fidgeted with the hem of her jacket. "Would you believe Superfreak was ever my theme song?"

"I take it you had an interesting lunch with Andrea." He replied with his crooked grin.

"Lunch with Andrea always proves interesting," she smiled then added, "I'm waiting for your answer."

Andy tried not to laugh, "No, I don't think you are a prude. I think you are a lady, a very classy lady."

"And the other part of the question?"

"Absolutely," he smirked. "I've seen how you look at me when you think I don't notice."

"I have no idea what you mean?"

"Come on, you look at me like I'm a prime cut of steak and you haven't eaten in days." He quirked his brows.

"Andy, I've never…"

"It's that glint in your eyes, like the one you have now," he teased, "I bet you're sitting there being all classy, but deep down you're thinking about all the ways you'd like to get freaky."

Their eyes locked in the secret way of friends and would be lovers. They held their gaze a moment before they broke out in hearty laughter.

"You'd better get going," she said as she traced her finger down his arm. "Your lunch is getting cold."

He cupped her chin in his hand, "well, that is the only thing that is getting cold."

The End


End file.
